


Puppy Love

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 5, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sengen week, They basically meet at a dog park with their dogs, college students, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Gen takes his dog to a park and stumbles upon another student there whose own dog is very strange but just as fascinating as its owner.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Puppy Love

"Are you ready to go outside Houdini?" Gen coos down at his dog.

The little white pomeranian looks up at him with his big black beady eyes and waddles over to place it's little hind legs on his knees. The small dog barks and wags his tail up at his owner. 

Gen smiles down at the dog before bending down to hook the end of the leash in his hand to the pomeranian's collar. He makes sure that he has everything in his purple backpack that he will need while there out. Once he double checks the bag one last time, he opens the door to his college apartment wide open to leave the place he's called home for the past 3 years.

As they walk along the sidewalk, Gen makes sure to keep Houdini close by and give him treats occasionally for not going off the pavement. He was currently teaching the white pomeranian to politely walk beside him on a leash. 

Gen would take the small dog out for walks after he got out of class, but today he didn't have class, so they were taking their walk earlier in the day than usual. There was a nearby popular dog park not too far from campus that they were on their way to right now.

He was hoping the park wasn't too crowded since it was the middle of the week and late in the morning. His plan was to let Houdini run out in the open field for a while before they left to get lunch. 

As they approach the grassy park, Gen notices another person standing in the area from afar. One person wasn't too bad and hopefully the person didn't have a dog too big for Houdini to play and interact with. 

When Gen gets to the front of the dog park gate, he waves at the other man in the park. The guy stares back at him before waving back. He was attractive with striking ruby red eyes. Gen was glad that he chose to head out this early to the park. Now he could chat with the handsome guy while their dogs interacted and maybe get his number in the process. 

Gen unhook Houdini from his leash and then walks over to the other man. He puts on his best friendly smile and holds out his hand in greeting.

"Hey I'm Gen. I hope you don't mind my dog and I coming into the park." Gen says, watching as the guy stares down at his awaiting hand.

"Senku. It's fine. This will be a great chance to test the interacting features I installed into my dog." The man says, shaking his hand back finally.

Interacting features, he installed into his dog? Gen found that extremely odd but doesn't question it. Instead he opens his backpack, takes out Houdini's purple water bowl, and places it down on the ground in a spot the little white pomeranian would see. 

Gen looks up to see the small dog stroll over to a tree to take a leak on it. His eyes wander over the park looking for the other man's dog, but he sees no animal in sight except his, he frowns.

"Where is your dog?" Gen asks.

"It's underground right now. We are testing it's digging abilities. It should pop up at any moment now."

"What?" Gen questions in confusion.

He suddenly hears Houdini yelp and Gen frantically turns his head toward the noise to see his dog running away towards his direction. The thing that was the source of his dog running with his tail between his legs was covered in dirt standing by the tree.

The thing shakes its self off making some of the mud on it go in all directions before it makes its way over to them. Gen's eyes widen as he takes in the object approaching them. It was shaped like a dog but was clearly not one. It had electric blue LED eyes and a silver mechanical body. 

The thing comes toward them, with its tail wagging like an actual dog as it came near. It was just a bit bigger than Houdini but not by much.

"Is it a robot?" Gen questions.

"Yes. It was designed to be a Robotic dog."

"Where did you get it?" Gen asks, staring down in awe at the small robot dog.

"I made it." Senku says, bending down to pet the robots mechanical head.

"You made it?" 

"Yep. I'm taking a robotics class and I've been designing it on the side as a project." 

"This is amazing! It looks so professionally made." Gen exclaims.

Gen watches the robotic dog drop something from its mouth onto the ground and bark up at its owner. Senku picks up the item and brings it up to see that it was an acorn.

"Good boy." Senku says, patting the robot dogs head.

"It's a boy?" Gen questions.

"It's a robot. It has no gender."

"What's its name then?" 

"ERS-1000" Senku states, bringing out his phone from his pocket.

"I meant its name. My dog's name is Houdini. What is yours?" 

"I started calling it Rei recently." Senku responds.

"That's a cute name!" 

Gen bends down slightly to bring his hand forward for the robot dog to smell. The blue LED lights flicker and Rei just stares at him. 

"You can pet it. It's programmed not to bite or attack people unless I tell it to." 

Gen brings his hand up to pet the robotic dog. The robot dogs ears droop and he stares in fascination as it closes its eyes. It was truly remarkable how responsive and dog like this robot was. 

He hears Houdini bark and looks down to see his white pomeranian in between his legs staring at the robot dog. Gen can see the small dog nose twitch erratically, sniffing the air like crazy trying to catch a whiff of the robot dogs nonexistent scent. 

"It's okay Houdini. He won't hurt you." Gen reassures the small dog.

"Do you mind if I connect my phone really quick before your dog interacts with my dog?" Senku asks.

Gen nods and watches Senku squat down. The other man lifts a panel up on the robot dogs back and hooks a cord connecting from his phone into a plug in the open panel. Gen watches in awestruck as Senku brings up a point of view video of the robotic dog digging through the dirt. 

It was astounding and he wonders just how smart the guy next to him was. He had to have a high IQ to build something so complex like this. Gen watches the video with him until it ends with Rei coming up from the ground and Houdini running away from the tree. 

"It seems that it's digging ability is perfect. Now let's test it's interaction skills with other animals." Senku says, shutting the panel on the robot dog shut.

"Rei interact with this white pomeranian." Senku instructs.

The robotic dog barks before coming closer to Houdini. The white pomeranian backs away still wary about the mechanical dog. 

"It's not going to electrocute my dog, right?" Gen questions.

"No. Its wires are not loose and it wasn't programmed with electrical capabilities." Senku chuckles.

The small white dog comes forward and sniffs the robotic dog. Houdini backs away when Rei tries to sniff him back. 

"You should install a scent on Rei. That's why Houdini is hesitant to approach it. Dogs rely on smell to interact with one another." 

"Hmm I'll keep that in mind when I install an update." Senku says, typing on his phone as he watches the two dogs.

Houdini finally decides there's no danger emitting from Rei and comes forward to stand in front of the mechanical dog. They're engaged in a staring contest until the pomeranian leans forward on his paws and gets into a playing position. The white dog barks and starts to way his tail playfully. Rei tilts its head at the behavior before coping the dog’s stance.

"Did it just copy Houdini?" Gen asks.

"Yeah. Rei learns from observing others. I brought it to this dog park today to let it observe the other dogs here and learn from them."

"Wow that's emarkableray." 

They watch Rei continue to copy Houdini's stances before the small white pomeranian takes off running and the robotic dog follows him. The two dogs are chasing each other in the field and barking at one another. 

Gen admits that if Rei had fur over its mechanical body, it could pass as a real dog. He wonders if Senku was planning to do that eventually. Gen also curiously wonders if Senku went to the same college as him.

"So, you mentioned earlier you're in a robotics class. Does that mean you're a college student?" Gen asks.

"Yeah. I got to the one near here. I'm a freshman." 

"What a coincidence! I go to the same college. I'm a 3rd year psychology major." Gen grins.

"You plan to go to graduate school?" 

"What?"

"Well if you're a psych major I figured you would since you can't do much with that degree if you don't."

"Hey! That's so mean Senku-chan!" Gen pouts. 

The other man chuckles and the sound makes Gen flush slightly. He couldn't believe himself! Falling for a guy that just insulted his major and he had just met less than an hour ago, but Gen couldn't help himself. Senku was smart, funny, and attractive! How could he not like someone who was just his type.

"Why did you build a dog robot and not a human one?" Gen curiously asks.

"I've always wanted a dog."

"Wait, so you built this high-tech robot just because you wanted a dog?"

"Yeah."

"Why not just go out and adopt one then?"

"I thought it would be more fun and challenging to build one instead."

Gen laughs and Senku grins at his reaction. He couldn't blame him because if Gen could build his own dog, then he definitely would have done it too.

"How much more are you going to add to Rei? Do you plan to cover it in fur?"

"Not too sure. I only made it a little over a month ago. This is actually Rei's first time outside." Senku responds.

"You made this a month ago?" Gen says in disbelief.

"Yep. I've been building it to resemble a dog. Now I have to work on getting it to act like one too." 

"Are you planning to make it like an AI?" 

"You mean install it to be artificially intelligent?" Senku asks.

"Yes. I've seen the movies were robots rebel against humans and try to overtake humanity. I've never seen one involving robotic dogs, but I assume if you make it an AI dog it might have those urges eventually." Gen jokes.

"No, you don't have to worry about my robotic dog enslaving the human race if that's what your worried about." Senku laughs. 

"Good. Not too sure how I would feel about bowing down to a robot dog. It might even reverse our roles and make humans walk on all fours instead." 

"Funny but no, I built Rei to be a human companion robot. So, it won't be making humans eat from bowls on the ground anytime soon." 

Gen laughs and Senku chuckles too. Houdini runs past them with Rei tailing behind him. Gen watches his dog go to his dog bowl to drink some water. Once the pomeranian is finished he moves out of the way and Rei copies him.

"Wait Rei no!" Senku shouts.

But it's too late. The robotic dog dips its head into the water, which makes it yelp and static fly out. Senku rushes forward and picks Rei up. He checks the robot over and sighs moving his hand over it's back.

"Is Rei okay?" Gen asks coming over.

"Yeah it should be fine. I haven't made it waterproof yet. I didn't take into consideration that it would try to copy drinking water out of bowl."

"I'm sorry." Gen apologizes, feeling guilty that it was Houdini's water bowl that malfunctioned the mechanical dog.

"It's not your fault. I'm actually glad you are here. This interaction is crucial for me to observe what obstacles I still need to consider, solve, and overcome. So, thanks." Senku sincerely tells him.

"You're welcome!" Gen happily replies, feeling giddy from the attractive man thanking him.

"I have to get back to the lab to fix Rei."

"Oh. Do you?" Gen says, his smile dropping.

"Yeah."

He had to make his move now if he wanted to see the other student again. Houdini comes over and barks up at him. Gen picks up the white pomeranian and turns to Senku.

"You said you're trying to teach him how to be a real dog, yeah?" Gen asks.

"I'm letting it observe other dogs so it can copy and learn their behaviors." 

"I can help! Rei can interact with Houdini whenever you're free! Since we go to the same college and I live nearby it would be easy to meet up." Gen suggests, hoping it wasn't to forward.

"Hmm I suppose you're right. It would make things easier and you already know the origins of Rei so I won't have to explain myself again to someone new."

"What do you say?" Gen asks.

"Sure, that sounds fine to me. Here, give me your phone number." Senku responds.

Gen cheerily pulls out his phone to exchange phone numbers with him. Senku tells him his number and Gen quickly inputs it into his phone. 

"Nice. I can fix Rei up and meet up with you again at around 6pm. Is that good for you?" 

"Wait so soon again?" Gen asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I would like them to interact more today since I didn't get to document to much because of the accident. You can come over to my apartment if your fine with that."

"Sure! That sounds great!" 

He wasn't expecting to hang out with the other student so soon. Especially going over to his home. It was pretty sudden, and Gen was slightly nervous but he knew it was a great opportunity to get to know him better.

"Alright. I'll text you the directions to my place. See yah until then." Senku tells him, before leaving the dog park with Rei.

Gen watches him go and once he's gone, he spins Houdini around in his arms. He hugs the small dog who barks happily at him while wagging his tail. 

"Did you see that Houdini? You are going to have a new play mate and I'm going to try to woo your play mate's owner." Gen laughs.

He picks up Houdini's water bowl and then exits the dog park. What a great day! Gen was excited to have met a cute boy who gave him his number. It was an odd way to meet someone, but he couldn't wait to meet up with Senku later in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually continue this fic because I just love the concept of Senku building his own dog!
> 
> I actually had no idea what sort of dog to give Gen but I feel like a Pomeranian is cute enough and he can carry it around everywhere with him!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09)!


End file.
